Angel
by PrplAngel
Summary: Goten knows Marron loves him but he makes nothing of it until he finally realizes she is the one that would always be there for him no matter what.


Angel

A Goten / Marron Song Fic.

__

Yes. It was the right thing. I know it was. We're both better off, I know we are…right? He paced back and forth in his room as he thought about her. He longed to talk to her. For her to advise him it was the right thing and to console him since he was feeling dreadful at the moment It was more like he _needed _ to speak to her and have her notify him everything will be all right in the future. _God, why am I in such a great need to see her?_ He questioned himself loudly as he collapsed on his bed placing his hands behind his head as he gazed up at his ceiling and thought about his love for her, the love that is presumed to be dead. _Paresu…why? _He closed his eyes leisurely thinking about her last kiss. He still remembered it precisely, her soft lips, her blue eyes and blonde hair. Blue eyes and blonde hair? Was is just him or was he just falling in love with a certain blonde angel whom always seemed to have shown her feelings for him. 

I sit and wait as an angel contemplates my faith.

Do they know the places where we go when were gray and old?

'Cause I have been told that salvation lets their wings unfold.

So when Im lying in my bed, thoughts running in my head and I feel that love is dead, 

I'm loving angels instead

He still thought about that specific moment when she poured her heart out to him. When she told him she loved him with all her heart. She couldn't bare see him with another. The way he caressed her, touched her, kissed her, hugged her and cuddled with her at nights, she couldn't handle it. He knew she loved him but still it was as if nothing had changed between them. And when he obtained a broken heart he came to her, his blonde angel as he referred her to. Even though he hurt her so many times by not caring about her feelings she still tried to protect him from the_ other_, when she broke _his_ heart. He didn't understand it though, he damaged her so many times that it was almost impossible to have her heart repaired, yet she loved him and cared for him even though it was wrong of him to mention how much he loved the other woman. But still she won't ever disown him knowing he'll need her help for an injured heart. So now he came to understand, he loves his blonde angel instead.

__

And through It all, she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection whether im right or wrong,

And down the waterfalls wherever it may take me I know that life wont break me 

When I come to call, she wont forsake me

Im loving angels instead.

When he came to her that one night he got his heat broken…again he understood that she was the only who he could come to for help. She had snuggled him close to her as he laid his head on her lap and looked up to her, to her angelic blue eyes that were filled with so much love for him. At that instant he was sure, he didn't think or doubted _his_ feelings for _her_. He realized she was what he needed. That other half of him, the part of his soul that was missing, the empty place in his heart she was the only one who could seal those empty spaces. She wasn't only his best friend, she was his better half.

When im feeling weak and my pain walks down a one way street

I look above and I know I always be blessed with love

And as the feeling grows she brings flesh to my bones

Or when love is dead

Im loving angels instead

He smiled as he reached up to touch her face. She was real. She was pure. She was his all along. He knew she would never try anything to hurt him whether he was right or wrong on whatever it was that he did. If he needed something she would be there for him no matter what. "Marron.." He tenderly said as he ran his hand behind her neck leaning her lips to his urging ones. Her eyes were already closed adoring the soft touch of his hand on her skin. A small gasp escaped her lips as she realized he was kissing her, not slowly though, hungrily. He was in deep need of her, of her touch, her smile, her sweet words, plainly just her. "Goten.." she panted out as he ended the kiss. He just beamed at her raising his other hand to cup her face in his palms. " I...I love you Marron.." He shyly said to her. She didn't know whether she was dreaming or not but she didn't care; she wanted to treasure this moment forever. This was familiar to her to other dreams, but this was one different. He was real and what he was saying was true. "And you know I love you as well, Goten…as I always have and always will…" This time she was the one to lean in to kiss him eagerly. She ran her hands down his chest hoping to get a chuckle out of him trying to lighten up the serious moment.

And through It all, she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection whether im right or wrong,

And down the waterfalls wherever it may take me I know that life wont break me 

When I come to call, she wont forsake me

Im loving angels instead.

He stood up from her lap settling himself next to her looking profoundly into her crystal-blue eyes filled with lust for him and him only. He moved in closer to her taking hold of her legs and placing them over his lap as he wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him, both chests pressed against each other. He was confused at his actions. He never felt such a great need for a woman. He kissed her soft lips, her cheek, went downwards to her neck and back up again to kiss her forehead. "My Marron.." Whispering softly he settled his head on her shoulder nipping on her neck every so often while she wrapped her arms around him, holding him. " I want to show you my love for you Marron. I want to make up for all those times that you shed tears for me. I want to un-break your fragile heart and make you mine, forever…" She nodded slowly to very word he spoke as he claimed her lips once again slowly removing her shirt. " I love you Marron…don't ever forget that.."

And through It all, she offers me protection, a lot of love and affection whether im right or wrong,

And down the waterfalls wherever it may take me I know that life wont break me 

When I come to call, she wont forsake me

Im loving angels instead.

***

D-Chan. 

Hope you all liked it. This is my first attempt as a songfic. Just in case you were wondering who sings that song well…I have no clue ^_^;;. I heard this song in a Sailor Moon music video, it's sweet and im guessing the title of the song is "Angel". Well thanks for listening. ^_^.


End file.
